1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting seat, and more particularly to a supporting seat for supporting weight of heat dissipating fins to avoid deformation of heat dissipating tubes which extend through the heat dissipating fins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to effectively dissipate heat generated by CPU (central processing unit), a heat sink normally is provided with multiple heat dissipating fins and multiple heat dissipating tubes respectively extending through the heat dissipating fins. Each of the heat dissipating tubes is filled with a kind of working fluid to absorb heat from the CPU. After the heat from the CPU is absorbed by the working fluid in the heat dissipating tubes, a portion of the working fluid becomes vapor and flows to different areas in the heat dissipating tubes to conduct heat exchange. Once the heat exchange is conducted with air outside the heat dissipating tubes, the temperature of the working fluid is reduced and the vapor returns to liquid phase again to keep on the cycle of absorbing heat from the CPU. This kind of heat dissipating structure does dissipate heat effectively. However, after a long period of time using the heat dissipating structure, the heat dissipating tubes will be deformed due to the weight of the heat dissipating fins on top of the heat dissipating tubes. It is because most of the heat dissipating tubes are made of copper and it is well known in the art that copper has good elasticity. Therefore, after a long period of time applying the heat dissipating fins on top of the heat dissipating tubes, the heat dissipating tubes gradually deform and eventually the entire heat sink is damaged and the operator needs to replace the damaged heat sink with a new one, which is quite troublesome and economic inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved supporting seat to mitigate the aforementioned problems.